


Making love

by Dreameater55taker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker





	

Germany opened his eyes but didn’t move when the door opened. Sighing he closed his eyes again waiting for Italy to join him in bed but he didn’t come any closer causing Germany to worry. In the silence, there was a quiet sniffle and a shaky breath that sounded like it came from Italy. Sitting up quickly Germany looked over to Italy, “Vhat is vrong?” He blinked the sleep away.  
“I’m sorry, Germany. I just had a dream about someone I knew a long time ago.” Italy was trying to keep his tears quiet as he walked over to the bed, “I didn’t want to sleep alone.”  
Germany lifted the sheets, waiting for the small Italian to run over to the bed, “Come here, Italy.”  
That was all the permission Italy needed before he ran to the bed, diving under the sheets and into Germany’s arms, “I just- I miss him so much!”  
Germany held Italy close, “Vho? Romano?” He tried to keep his voice from sounding too worried, “Vhy vould someone leave you?”  
Italy shook his head, “I don’t know. But I was told he died.” Italy’s hands balled into fists around the fabric of Germany’s black muscle shirt, “If he hadn’t gone, he’d still be here!”  
“Vho? How can I help...?” Germany asked as gently as he could as his inner anger towards this person grew. “Don’t cry, Italy.” Germany ran his thumb over Italy's cheek.  
“His name was Holy Rome.” Italy closed his eyes and wiped his tears away before smiling up at Germany, “Ve~! Thank you for listening, Germany!”  
“J-ust don’t cry again.” Germany blushed slightly, “Go to sleep.”  
“Is it alright if I stay here?” Italy asked.  
“It’s fine.” Germany grumbled closing his eyes, “I don’t mind...”  
“Ve~! Thank you, Germany.” Italy laid down before closing his eyes, falling asleep within seconds.  
“You silly Italian.” Germany chuckled gently brushing his fingers over Italy’s forehead, “Only if you knew.”  
Italy smiled in his sleep, “...Pasta…”  
Germany laid down, closing his eyes draping his arm over Italy’s waist before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Time break by Pasta)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Italy awoke, Germany was still sleeping. Smiling, Italy rolled so he could see the other man better, as he picked at the perfectly slicked back blond hair, “Germany… You remind me so much of Holy Rome. Sometimes, it hurts how much the two of you are similar.” Germany grumbled in his sleep, reaching out to wrap his arms around Italy, pulling him close. Italy’s eyes grew wide as he blushed before he relaxed, letting Germany hold him.  
After a while, Germany cracked his eyes open, “Vhat is the time…?” He mumbled as he closed his eyes again.  
“It’s seven, Germany,” Italy said quietly, reaching up and ruffling Germany’s hair.  
“Go back to sleep. It’s our day off...” He grumbled shaking his head at the touch, “No training... for now.” He closed his eyes again.  
Italy nodded, “Ve~” Even if his heart broke when he saw Germany, Holy Rome would want him to find happiness. Shifting closer to Germany, Italy closed his eyes again, falling asleep in Germany’s arms. A smile crept onto Germany’s face as he went back to sleep.   
Just a few hours later, Germany woke up again. This time he sat up stretching his arms, carefully he climbed out of his bed tucking the blankets around Italy before he grabbed clothes to take to the shower with him to start the day. Quickly he showered and changed then headed down to the kitchen to start breakfast knowing that a certain Italian would come running at the smell.  
Just as he predicted, once the scent drifted up to his room, Italy was running down the stairs, “Ve~! What are you making, Germany?”  
“Some coffee, bacon, eggs, and toast.” Germany glanced over as he flipped the bacon, “Be careful.” He spoke as Italy came running closer still.  
Italy stopped at the edge of the kitchen, “It’s smell wonderful, Germany!”  
“Thank you, vill you get the plates and things out for the table vhile I finish up?” The blond man asked as he moved the bacon onto a plate then went to dealing with the eggs.  
“Sure thing, Germany.” The Italian did as he was asked and got out everything they needed for the table before he set it, “Germany?”  
“Vhat?” Germany glanced over, “Is something vrong?”  
Italy shook his head, “No. I just wanted to thank you for listening to me last night. You probably never even knew Holy Rome and it wasn’t fair of me to dump it on you like that.”  
“Italy, I vill listen to vhatever you have to say. I don’t mind.” He spoke as he picked up the plate of bacon and eggs while in his other hand he had the toast.  
Ducking under the plates but careful not to knock them out of Germany’s hands, Italy hugged him, “Thank you, Germany.”  
“I said it vas okay! Go sit down.” Germany grumbled as his face turned slightly pink.  
“Ve~! I can’t wait to eat what you’ve made!” Italy let go of Germany and pranced over to his seat.  
“Yeah?” Germany smiled gently as he placed down the food, “Take what you vant.”  
Italy nodded before he piled food on his plate, being sure to leave a Germany-sized portion before he took a bite, “Ve~! It tastes just as good as it smells!”  
“T-thank you. Just eat!” Germany gathered his portion and began to eat.  
Italy devoured the food but didn’t make a mess. Once he finished, he stood up, “Ve~! Thank you for the food, Garmany!” Before Germany could say anything, Italy was taking his dishes into the kitchen.  
Germany sighed as he finished his food then stood up walking over to put his dishes away then looked around, “Italy?” He called out, “Vhere are you?” When there was no answer, he started walking around the house. Letting out another sigh Germany went to search the house to find Italy. He stopped suddenly and turned when he heard something. Tilting his head, he heard crying from somewhere.  
“Verdamnit!” Germany hurried off towards the sound, “Did that idiot hurt himself again?” He climbed up into the attic as he followed the sound, walking through the boxes before he saw Italy on his knees, holding something as he cried. “Vhat is vrong? Are you hurt?” Germany walked over.  
Italy looked over his shoulder at Germany, “Why didn’t you say anything?” Italy asked quietly.  
“Say vhat?” Germany raised an eyebrow, “Did you find something of mine?”  
Italy nodded and stood up, “You’ve kept it after all these years.” Turning, Germany saw it was a small broom, “I gave this to Holy Rome. You’re Holy Rome, aren’t you, Germany?”  
“I didn’t know how to tell you...” Germany looked away, “Vhat vould I have told you? The small brat that left vas really me? Vould you have believed me?”  
Something collided with Germany but not hard enough to knock him back. Looking down, Italy was holding onto Germany with his face buried in his chest, “They told me you died. I worried about you so much, then they said you died and I cried. I didn’t want to believe them.”  
“I’m sorry...” Germany gently wrapped his arms around Italy, “It has been a long time that I’ve held that secret.”  
Italy looked up, smiling even as tears rolled down his cheeks, “Ve~! But you don’t need to hide it from me anymore.” Standing on his toes, he kissed Germany.   
Germany's eyes went wide. He was too shock to understand but then he leaned into the kiss running his hand through Italy’s hair, “This has been an interesting day.” He laughed as he pulled back.  
Italy nodded as he lowered himself back down onto his feet fully and put the broom back where he found it, “It has, but I couldn’t be happier.” His fingers lingered on the handle before he let it go completely in favor of going back to hold onto Germany.  
“Are you okay vith this?” Germany looked at where Italy held on to him, “I am not the same man that you knew.”  
Italy nodded, “You may not be Holy Rome anymore, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love Germany.”  
“R-really?” Germany blushed reaching out to place his hand on Italy’s cheek pulling him up into another kiss, “I vould have to say I love you as vell. Ich Liebe Dich.” He smiled warmly.  
Italy looked up, a little surprised before he smiled, his cheeks turning pink as he hugged Germany, burying his face in his shirt again, “Thank you, Germany. Thank you for keeping it even after all these years.”  
“I vould never let it go.” Germany wrapped his arms around Italy to hold him close, “It vas my one tie to you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Italy gets a bigger version of his Chibitalia dress and is wearing it when Germany gets home)

Making a quick decision Germany lifted Italy into his arms, carrying him out of the attic down into the main house heading towards the bedroom, “Ve have some unfinished business to take care of.” Germany glanced over to Italy’s face to make sure he hasn’t overstepped his boundaries.  
Italy’s face was red, “I’ll follow you, Germany.”  
“I von’t make you do something that you don’t like. Make sure to tell me if you are scared.” Germany walked into the room setting Italy onto the bed.  
Italy had a broad smile on his face, “Ve~! I could never be scared of you, Germany!”  
“You are just as cute as you vere then.” Germany smiled brightly, “I’m so glad to have you.”   
“Your heart is as big as ever.” Italy grabbed Germany’s hand.  
“Your heart is much larger than mine.” Germany laughed, “You can love so much.”  
“I only love you, though. Well, and pasta.” Italy released Germany’s hand, “I’ll follow your lead, Germany, just like always.”  
Germay nodded his head leaning over to place a kiss on Italy’s lips as he placed his hand on his waist moving him further onto the bed. Italy returned the kiss, bringing his legs up so he could move back more easily. Germany reached around, untying the apron and pulling it over Italy’s head. Tossing it to the ground, he started to undo the dress, “You did look very cute in this but I vould rather it be on the floor.” He grinned as he pulled the dress off all the way then let it fall to the ground.  
Italy was still smiling, “I thought you would like it if I wore it.”  
“I do.” Germany leaned forward to capture Italy’s lips, forcing his tongue inside to explore everything that Italy’s mouth had.  
Italy battle with Germany’s tongue but couldn’t put up enough of a fight to push into Germany’s mouth. “I was able to find a bigger broom that looks the same.”  
“I saw that.” Germany smiled as he pulled back slightly, “It looked the same but for your height.” Germany laughed, “You are good at surprises.”  
“Ve~! You always say that the element of surprise can be the key to winning.” Italy beamed.  
“I do. Good job at listening. I knew you would remember but not during something like this.” Germany pulled back shedding his own shirt letting it fall to the ground as he started undoing the jean pants front. “Ich Liebe Dich.”  
“Io ti amo.” Italy pulled the cloth out of his hair before he reached down for the tights on his legs. Germany looked over Italy as he shed his pants as well.   
“Don’t let anyone else see you like this.” The blond reached forward, brushing his fingers over Italy’s skin.  
“Ve~! Only you, Germany.” Italy paused in his removal of his tights so he could smile at Germany.  
Sliding his hands down Italy’s side he tucked his fingers in the edge of the tights lifting Italy’s up with his other hand so he could slide the fabric down over his legs. “You're beautiful.”  
Any blush that had dissipated from Italy’s cheeks returned, “Germany…”  
“Vhat?” He looked up, “Something vrong?”  
The chestnut haired man shook his head, “No, you just keep complimenting me and I don’t know how to respond.”  
“I vas vorried for a moment.” He stood up then leaned over to place a kiss on Italy’s lips, “I vant to compliment the one I love.”  
Italy wrapped his arms around Germany’s neck, “But what am I supposed to say, Germany?”  
“You're supposed to be the country of love, besides France but you know more than I do.” Germany wrapped his arms around Italy’s holding him close. “You know more about love than I do.”  
“But as you said, knowing is half the battle.” Italy said, his face only inches from Germany’s, “The other half comes from tactics.”  
“And you don’t train nearly enough for that.” Germany closed the distance taking another long kiss, “Ve vill have to vork on that.”  
Italy scooted back just enough that he could pull Germany fully on the bed, “Ve~! So train me, Germany!”  
“You are very feisty now.” Germany laughed, “Can you handle being trained by me?” He smirked as he ran his hand along Italy's side.  
At the soft touch, Italy shivered, “I won’t know unless I try.”  
“Ve vill try then.” He tucked his fingers in the edge of Italy’s underwear line sliding it down slowly before dropping them on the floor.  
Italy moved one hand to Germany’s hip, “When you yours come off?”  
“If you vant them off so bad take them off yourself.” Germany spoke as a grin crossed his face, “Try.”  
Italy smiled brightly, “Ve~! I try!” Carefully, he tucked his fingers in Germany’s underwear before he pulled them down as far as he could.  
“I hope you aren’t disappointed.” He reached down helping with the removal of his clothes.  
Italy leaned up, stealing a kiss, “I could never be disappointed with you, Germany.”  
“You say that but I am not the same as the one you loved all those years ago. I vant to make sure.” He reached out cupping Italy’s cheek, “I vant you to love this me.”  
Italy’s smile softened as he put his own hand over Germany’s, “I loved Holy Rome and it made loving you hurt. Knowing that you were Holy Rome made the pain go away.”  
A gentle smile crossed Germany’s face, “It has been hard for me as vell. Having you so close but so far.”  
Leaning forwards, Italy touched his forehead to Germany’s, “We never have to be that far anymore.”  
“I know but I...” Germany trailed off not sure of what to say anymore, “I just vant you vith me.”  
“I want to be with you, Germany. I want to be with you forever.” Tears started to well in Italy’s eyes, “Now that I’ve found you again, I don’t want to ever let go.”  
“Don’t cry.” Germany brushed his thumb over Italy’s cheek. “You cry so much already.”  
“Ve~! I won’t cry as much anymore!” Italy smiled through the tears, “If it means you’re happy, I won’t cry as much.”  
“I vant you happy as vell.” Germany leaned closer placing gentle kisses on Italy's cheeks, and lips, “Just be yourself.”  
Italy nodded, “I can do that. But, Germany?”  
“Vhat?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“If we’re just going to kiss, why did we get rid of our clothes?” Italy asked.  
“For something more.” Germany slid his hand down Italy's back grabbing at Italy's backside. “Vhat, are you getting impatient?” Germany smirked, “Trying to move it along?”  
Italy jolted slightly at the squeeze, letting out a surprised squeak, “You always say that while you have the advantage, you should press onwards.”  
“So you do vant more.” Germany pressed his mouth against Italy's jaw line kissing and biting his way down his throat.  
“We’ve both waited a long time for this.” Italy said quietly, letting out a soft moan.  
“I can see this.” His voice came slightly muffled as he left a mark on Italy's collarbone while his hand that wasn’t on Italy’s beside brushed over his member. “Excited much?”  
Italy shivered, “You made me this way.”  
“I’m glad is vas me. If it vas someone else I vould have been very angry.” He lifted Italy moving him further on to the bed then guided him so he was laying down.  
Italy’s hands were wandering over toned muscles on the blond, “Never anyone but you.”  
“It better not be, I am quite possessive of vhat I love.” He ran his hand up Italy's leg rubbing his thumb into the skin slowly.  
Italy moved his leg into the contact, increasing the friction, “It’s something I love about you.”  
“Vhat else do you love?” He asked suddenly curious. Glancing up as he worked down Italy's chest kissing and biting at his pale skin.  
The smaller man’s back arched slightly, trying to increase the contact, “You’re devotion to your training, your neatly kept hair,” Italy looked down at Germany, “your eyes that are as endless as they sky.”  
Germany blushed slightly before he moved up placing a long kiss on Italy's mouth taking control as he explored with his tongue. He ran his hand over Italy's member, teasing it during the kiss. Italy moaned into the kiss, his hips bucking slightly. Pulling back he glanced at the curl sliding up slightly he caught it in his teeth tugging on it gently.  
Italy gasped, “G-Germany!” He keened and trembled as Germany continued to play with the lock of hair.  
“Humm?” He grinned at Italy’s reaction as he teased Italy, “Vhat do you need, Italy?”  
Italy’s hips bucked with more force as he was teased in both places, “D-do-don’t s-stop!”  
“I never plan to.” A smirk crossed his face, he moved one of his hands up to mess with the curl so he could attack Italy's mouth.  
Italy made a noise somewhere between a mewl and a moan, his hands groping at Germany’s arms and torso, “Y-you’ve been planning for a while.”  
“I von’t deny my thoughts.” Germany blushed, “It’s hard not to think that vay. But this is vay better then I vould have thought it could be.”  
Italy keened again before one of his hands went down to Germany’s member, brushing against it, “I want more, Germany.”  
“You vill.” Germany shivered at the touch, leaning over to the nightstand and pulling out a bottle. He lifted Italy's hips up on to his knees then he covered his finger in the liquid pressing one of his fingers against Italy's entrance, “Ready?”  
Italy nodded, “Ve~! Yes, Germany.” He shifted and tried taking Germany’s finger inside him but Germany’s other hand had a firm grip on his hips, keeping him from moving.  
“Don’t rush. I don’t vant you getting hurt.” He lifted one of Italy's legs pressing a kiss to the skin. Sliding his finger inside he moved it slowly so that Italy could adjust.  
Italy rested his raised leg on Germany’s shoulder, “You always worry about me.” Italy smiled before his spine arched and he moaned.  
“And I vill alway vorry.” He keep placing kisses on Italy's leg as he moved his finger.  
Italy tried to move his hips again but Germany quickly stopped him, his free hand returning to Italy’s hip, “G-Germany!” Italy whined.  
“I have to prepare you.” Germany frowned, “You von’t be able to take me othervise.” He slowly added another finger stretching Italy.  
Italy gasped, “Fine.” He reached up, running his hands through Germany’s hair, messing up the perfect slicked back hair.  
“Good.” Germany moved his fingers deep curling them up searching for Italy's spot.  
“Almost there.” One of Italy’s hands moved to Germany’s hand that was probing him. Grabbing Germany’s wrist, Italy turned it a fraction of an inch before he cried out, his spine arching completely off the mattress.  
“How do you know that?” Germany raised an eyebrow as a light blush covered his cheeks at the reaction, “Vho have you done this vith before? France?”  
Italy shook his head as his body calmed into trembles, “B-big brother France and I both are extremely aware of our bodies. It’s part of being countries of love.”  
“Oh, that makes me happier. I thought I vould have to go erase France’s memory.” Germany added another finger into Italy moving them so he would be prepared for when Germany really entered him.  
Italy shook his head, “You’re the only one, Germany.” He groaned as he felt himself being stretched.  
“You’re almost ready,” Germany grunted becoming slightly impatient himself.  
“G-good.” Italy released Germany’s wrist to tease the blond’s member.  
Groaning, Germany pulled his fingers out grabbing for the bottle pouring the liquid over his member, “You're ready.”  
Italy wiggled his hips, “What are you waiting for then?” He whined. Grinning, Germany positioned himself then pushed himself inside going as deep as he could. Italy panted as he took Germany inside him, “Y-you’re big, Germany.”  
“I told you.” He rolled his hips closer moving slowly in and out, “And you vanted it before you vere prepared.”  
With his leg over Germany’s shoulder, Italy was rather limited on what he could do except hold on to Germany’s arms, “You always know best, Germany.”  
“I don't’ vant you in pain.” Moving faster he pressed his lips to Italy's leg, “I vant you to feel good.”  
Italy cried out when Germany found his spot again, “Ve~! Better than pasta!”  
Germany raised his eyebrow, “Vell you don’t do this vith pasta or I vould be vorried and confused.” He moved his hips harder into Italy.  
“T-they say that if made just right, pasta is better than this.” Italy panted, his eyes closed.  
“I am glad that I am satisfying you.” Germany fell into a quick but steady pace.  
“Ve~! Perfezione!” Italy squeezed Germany’s arms.  
“Gott,” Germany grunted closing his eyes moving faster trying to go as deep as he could. Letting Italy's leg slid off his shoulder he leaned forward sealing Italy’s lips as he ran a hand through Italy’s hair tugging gently on the curl as he wrapped it around his finger.  
Italy gasped, the opening allowing Germany inside his mouth again as his spine arched so far that their chests touched, “G-Germany!” Italy screamed and Germany felt a hot substance spread between them before Italy went limp, panting for breath as his walls spasmed around Germany’s member. Germany buried himself deep in Italy before coming himself. Gently he pulled out of Italy laying down next to him. Italy found Germany’s hand with his own, “Perfezione.”  
“I am glad that you are happy.” He reached over pulling Italy into a tight hug, “Stay vith me forever.”  
Italy looked at Germany with half-lidded eyes, “Forever and ever.” He smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Germany’s lips.  
“Ich Liebe Dich.” Germany pressed a kiss to Italy’s forehead.  
“Io ti amo.” Italy rested his head against Germany’s, “Io ti amo.”  
“No more secrets.” Germany closed his eyes, “You're my everything.”  
“You’ve always been my everything,” Italy whispered, closing his eyes.  
“Sleep. You’re tired.” Germany smiled gently, “You vill sleep in my room from now on.”  
Italy smiled, “I’d like that…” He trailed off as his breathing slowed.  
“I vill move your things tomorrow. I don’t feel like you vill be moving that much.”


End file.
